idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyan Laser
Cyan Laser is a Cyan Wisp and friend of Whisper the Wolf. History Before the War At some point before the war to take back the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog freed the Wisps and their planet from Eggman's control and saved the kind creatures. As a result, Cyan Laser knew of Sonic and his heroic deeds.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point, presumably after the Wisps were saved and some settled on Sonic's world, Cyan Laser met and partnered up with Whisper the Wolf along with Blue Block, Green Hover, Orange Rocket, and Pink Spike. Cyan Laser along with the other Wisps lent their powers to Whisper by entering her unique Variable Wispon and giving it different abilities. Cyan Laser in particular would grant it a power similar to a sniper rifle whose lasers would be able to make quick turns. (StH: #8) The War and Aftermath During the War, Cyan Laser and the other Wisps at Whisper's side continued to aid her, and together they made a big difference on the battlefield in the Resistance's favor. (StH: #8) After the War, Whisper tried breaking into one of Eggman's bases with Cyan Laser and the other Wisps by her side. When she encountered Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, despite her running away at first, Cyan Laser and the other Wisps recognized who Sonic was, since he saved their species and planet from Eggman in the past. They all winded up teaming up and becoming friends. When Whisper was pinned down during a battle with E-107 Theta and multiple Spinas, Cyan Laser and the other Wisps tried to protect her by hovering in front of her, but Silver winded up saving them. (StH: #8) Cyan Laser was present in Whisper's Variable Wispon when she joined the Resistance on a mission to Angel Island in order to liberate it from Neo Metal Sonic, who was leading the Eggman Empire, by force. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Appearance Like the typical Cyan Wisp, Cyan Laser has two permanently narrowed orange eyes. It possesses three tentacles stemming from its head, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. It also has a spike-shaped structure pointed backwards, sticking out from its head. Personality Being a Wisp, Cyan Laser is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. Assuming that Cyan Laser is like the other Wisps, it is not much for fighting, but it is still a brave and good-hearted soul who does not approve of amoral behavior. It will try to protect its friends. Abilities Cyan Laser is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. Cyan Laser is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. It can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. When phasing into Whisper's Variable Wispon, the weapon changes into Laser Mode. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows cyan. This mode lets it fire laser beams that can shoot straight through lesser Badnik armor, although it cannot penetrate reinforced metals. This mode's laser is capable of making sharp turns in the air reminiscent of a zigzag pattern. The Laser Mode is also the Variable Wispon's natural/default mode when not in use. Background Information *Cyan Laser's name was first revealed on the IDW Sonic Comic Squad group on Facebook. References Category:Wisps Category:Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Heroes